Reprise
by Juicyfruitbowties
Summary: Kurt has left Blaine after their date-gone-wrong in New York City. Blaine has to leave the city and go back to his mediocre life back in Lima


"Stop! _Stop_!"

But Blaine's yells were useless; Kurt was gone and he was left standing in the middle of a park in the middle of the night in New York City, alone.

Sobs racked his body and his vision blurred with new tears. He stumbled over to a bench nearby, placing his head into his hands and weeping openly.

Once he regained composure, as much as he could in this state, he walked out on the path that led to the street, hands shoved deep into his pockets. His attempt at hailing a taxi failed so he began walking in the direction he believed his hotel was in.

Blaine looked around, sniffling occasionally, taking in the trees and short buildings as well as the few cars that passed by.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter…_

He shook his head, the memories still fresh in his mind for they only occurred hours before. He cleared his throat and kept walking.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love…_

He could see it, Kurt and himself, walking down this very sidewalk hand-in-hand, singing to each other the ballad that they found autobiographical. They both adored Rent and just _had _to reenact their favorite scene.

No, Blaine thought, stop thinking about it, you _can't _think about it. He took off in a sprint, actively trying to avoid the place where they had shared a kiss on the corner of the street. His vision blurred once more, all he could see were blurs of lights and streaks of grey and brown. He somehow made it back to his hotel but he couldn't remember how he got there, all he remembered was falling onto the bed and crying himself into a fitful, restless sleep…

* * *

The next morning, after many failed attempts at reaching Kurt, Blaine packed his overnight duffel and called to reschedule his flight back to Lima. He shouldered his bag and walked out to the corner to find his waiting taxi.

"Airport, please," he stated, trying to sound as composed as possible, forcing a small smile on his lips.

The driver pulled out onto the street and Blaine gazed out the window, not focusing on anything in particular. New York had lost the spark for him last night. After a few minutes, they halted to a stop at a red light. Blaine's vision focused and he soon saw Kurt, standing on the corner, waiting with a crowd of people to cross. He turned his head just enough for Blaine to see the red puffiness of his features, the hair done without much care, and a pang of guilt hit his heart for he knew it was _his _fault that Kurt looked like that.

Kurt turned a bit more and they locked eyes, his features immediately crumpled; Blaine's heart dropped. He placed his hand on the window, mouthing _Kurt _but Kurt just shook his head, a single tear sliding down his porcelain cheek. He stumbled away, his original destination forgotten. Blaine didn't know what to do, he watched Kurt's figure become smaller and smaller. Silent tears slid down his cheeks and the next thing he knew, the taxi was driving away and he was soon at the airport. He took his hand off the window and walked into the doors that would soon lead him home.

_Live in my house, _he sang as he walked to his gate, _I'll be your shelter…_

_Be my lover, and I'll cover you…_

* * *

He looked out his window from his seat on the plane, out onto the New York skyline, knowing that Kurt was in there, somewhere.

_Open your door_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

* * *

Blaine was driving home from the airport, seeing Lima passing by but only seeing Kurt.

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love_

_On life, all my life_

* * *

He was standing in front of the Glee club in the choir room, band on accompaniment, belting his heart out with the club soon joining in.

_I've longed to discover_

_Something as true as this is_

_If you're cold and you're lonely_

_You've got one nickel only_

_When you're worn out and tired_

_When your heart has expired!_

He didn't know how he was still singing; hot tears were rolling hot and fast down his cheeks.

_I'll cover you, ohhh…_

And with that, Blaine ran out of the room, not knowing exactly where to go.


End file.
